


kuro's little pet

by rianne_utopia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), NSFW, Slave Trade, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rianne_utopia/pseuds/rianne_utopia
Summary: lance wakes up surrounded by galra's in black suites'SOLD for 5 million gac to the lovely gentle man in the purple suit'lance looks to who the man was talking to, he looks like a- a human? sort of... he isn't completely human, he has gold and illuminating eyes, claws and are those.... fangs? definitely not a human-'where have you been?' keith growled as his ears twitched in annoyance.'none of your bussiness' kuro said with a pouting face.'can you two be nice to each other, just for once?' a voice shouted from the kitchen, shiro's voice.'well for your information, i bought a lil something for myself' kuro said with a smug face.only then keith noticed the body dangling over kuro's shoulder.'what the fuck'





	kuro's little pet

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi,  
> this is the first thing i have ever written and it's probably going to be a shit show so i hope it wont be to bad.  
> enjoy!!

_ouch_

 

why did his head hurt so much.

 

lance tried to reach for his head but was caught by surprise when his hands were stopped by something. he slowly tried to open his eyes, vision blurry and it took a while to focus them.

 

he was finally able to look at his hands,  _why were they bound together?_

 

'does anyone offer more then 4 million gac for this gorgeous piece?' he heard a voice say, at first it sounded distant but he slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings.

 

'i bid 4.5 million gac' he heard someone say

 

he looked up to see where the hell he was. he was sitting on his knees with his hands bound together and placed in his lap. he wasn't wearing his normal clothes anymore either, he was wearing some grey uniform which could be compared to one you would wear in prison. when he looked up he saw galra's all around him, some on a couch and others on a few chairs, the rest standing. there were maybe around 20 or so galra's all looking at the man who was talking earlier.

 

_where the fuck am i?_

 

'nobody going higher then 4.5 million gac? going once. going twice. and s-'

 

'5 million gac' a low voice came from somewhere in the room. lance couldn't see where it was coming from.

 

'anyone bidding more than 5 million gac? going once. going twice. SOLD. to the gentle man in the purple suit' 

 

lance looked around to see who "the man in the purple suit" was. someone started to move from his place and- what? he looks like a human? sort of.... he definitely wasn't completely human, for starters he had yellow eyes and sharp catlike claws and were those... fangs? nope definitely not a human. he was a lot smaller than the galra's around him but not less impressive, the purple suit really hugged his muscular body and overall he looked very attractive.

 

lost n his train of thoughts lance hadn't noticed the man was moving toward him.

 

'well aren't you just beautiful' the man said. he came close to lance and crouched down in front of him. lance tensed when the man grabbed his jaw and turned his head around with a curious look. 'just gorgeous' 

 

_then everything went black again_

* * *

 

when kuro came back to their apartment ( the one he shared with his brother shiro and shiro's unofficially adopted galra brother keith, kuro didn't see keith as his own brother, just someone he had to deal with) he wasn't surprised to hear keith's hoarse voice the moment he stepped inside.

 

'where have you been? you were supposed to do the groceries this morning but since you decided to bail shiro and i had to do it AGAIN' keith growled as his ears twitched in annoyance, he didn't even mind looking up at kuro.

 

'none of your business' kuro said with an equally annoyed face, taking off his shoes.

 

'can you two be nice to each other, just for once?' a voice shouted from the kitchen, shiro's voice. he was making dinner since it was getting late and keith was getting grumpier by the minute because he hadn't been able to eat breakfast thanks to kuro. shiro wasn't in the mood for another one of their fights after his long day of business calls and meetings.

 

'well for your information, i bought a lil something for myself' kuro said with a smug face.

 

only then keith noticed the body dangling over kuro's shoulder.

 

' _what the fuck_ ' he said in shock.

 

'what's going on? what did you buy?' shiro's voice came as he was walking out of te kitchen, retying the lace of his sweatpants.

 

shiro almost fel face first to the floor when he saw kuro standing there, trying to take his shoes of while holding  _someone_ over his shoulder.

sometimes he could just kill his brother, and believe me keith had begged him to but kuro was the only family he had left and even tho kuro knew just how to push all his buttons shiro still loved him. countless hours at night when they were younger  kuro had laid with shiro crying and crying, see, kuro wasn't born the way he was now, he and shiro were twins but they were taken away from their family on earth when they were kids. taken to the galra empire to be experimented on, eventually shiro was taken away to be a gladiator and kuro stayed behind, they tried to make a super weapon out of him, giving him galra characteristics and torturing him. eventually when shiro escaped the arena he had a ship and without a second thought went to get his brother, he had been horrified when they saw what what they did to him. 

 

when shiro was able to move after the shock he went straight to kuro to examine the unconscious body that he was holding. he looked confused at kuro waiting for an explanation but none came as kuro walked past him to the couch where keith still sat with his mouth open. sure kuro had brought weird shit home before but never a living fucking being.

 

'nice to see you can shut up for once' kuro said to the galra still looking utterly shocked but as soon as keith had processed his words he gave him a death glare.

 

kuro half dumped half set lance on the couch and straightened himself back up to walk to his room.

 

'im going to go and change, if he wakes up just deal with him or knock him out again, whichever you prefer' and with that the air pressured door closed behind him to leave keith with this boy on the couch and shiro standing at the same place as before looking at lance with curiosity. it wasn't that strange to have other species as pets for the galra.  

 

'why the hell did he buy a human?' keith said while investigating lance curiously.

 

'i don't know, lets just wait till he wakes up and see from there' shiro said.

 

shiro suddenly realized that he was cooking and rushed back to the kitchen leaving keith and a still unconscious lance on the couch. lance was siting slumped down with his arms loosely next to him and his head tilted back over the edge of the couch. keith tried sitting a bit closer and on his knees to look at the humans face. he had a bronze tint and from this close keith could see a few freckles spread over his nose and cheeks. he felt a little mesmerized by the human in front of him.

he smelled........ different, sweet actually. He smelled like you would imagine an old school candy shop to smell like, Keith dared to move a little closer to the boy's neck to get more of that delicious smell. 

His mind now filled with sweetness also reminded his stomach that it was empty. A very loud growl followed and he immediately looked at the human to see if it had woken him up. A sigh of relief left the galra as lance was still peacefully laying there and Keith came closer again to study the boy some more.

he yelped when the boy suddenly started moving. A very manly yelp ofcourse, not one like a mix between a little gurl and a scared piglet 

 

lance shot up and immediately grabbed his head because of the throbbing pain going through it. 

 

' _shit '_  

 

when he looked up his heart stopped and his eyes opened wide in utter shock.

 

_a galra_

 

 

he jumped up and made a inhuman scream, hidding behind the couch with only his eyes peaking over the armrest.

 

keith couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at that.

 

he tilted his head lightly and it mad his ears flop like they would on a puppy.  ~~which looked awfully cute to lance.~~  

 

'hi there' the galra said to him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a short chapter but it is just to figure out if people will like it and if you see any spelling mistakes please tell me so i can fix it  
> i hope you will enjoy the rest of his work


End file.
